


Life After Cabaret

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: Patrick continues to dress up after he plays the Emcee in Cabaret.





	Life After Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> Cabaret is my favorite musical. If we don't get to see Patrick in his Emcee costume (Alan Cumming era) it will be a travesty. It's been a hot minute. I haven't written in awhile. I was too in my head about writing and not feeling good enough. I wrote this for me because it's what I wanted to read. I hope you like it, too.

Patrick opted to stay at home while I went out to dinner with Stevie. Since moving out of the motel, she and I have not been able to spend much time together. We had a great time and maybe a little bit too much to drink. But I know we were both excited to get back home to our partners. 

 

As I step into our home, it is eerily quiet. “Patrick,” I call out. 

 

“In the bedroom.” 

 

I’m making my way down the hall expecting to hear some type of sports related commentary. I know how much he enjoys his alone time to watch whatever game or sports documentary to spare me having to feign interest. But I don’t hear anything. 

 

“Aren’t you watching…” I stop once I reach the doorway of our master bedroom. My mouth agape, feeling instantly flushed and short circuited. 

 

Patrick is splayed out on his stomach across our luxurious king-sized bed wearing the sexiest, most accessible black and blue (his signature color)  [ panties ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12uCJF8hkJsZqto-DhKbnxYnNn0oncmed/view?usp=sharing) . They have a black bow as if to present his beautifully plump ass as a present. His legs are covered in black thigh highs with lace trim. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Patrick says with his head turned to the side looking backward at me, starved and desperate. 

 

The need in his voice electrifies me into action. I begin stripping off my clothes. Whatever he is lacking, I will provide. But I can’t help teasing him, “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

He lifts up slightly onto his knees and begins to hump the bed. He begins to whimper and moan. The longer that I leave him untouched, the more torturous this becomes. I make my way onto the bed, crawling up behind him. I begin stroking my thick cock, solid in my fist. 

 

When Patrick first took the role as Emcee and learned about his wardrobe he was nervous. The makeup, the leather, the lingerie...how was he - mid-range denim, button up, thimble wearing - going to pull this off. I knew better. I knew my seemingly boring, confident, talented, and incredibly sexy boyfriend would crush it. I also know how much Patrick liked to submit and let go in the bedroom - our sanctuary. He knows that I take pleasure in exerting control; how it allows me to feel some power in the chaotic mess that is my brain. Ever since his performance, he has felt comfortable dressing up and I am more than happy to reap the benefits. 

 

“I will beg, David. Is that what you want? Please, please, fuck me, daddy.” 

 

“Fuck,” the moniker breaks me. I bend over him, knowingly pressing my erection in between his cheeks. I place soft kisses on his back and shoulder while reaching toward the bedside table. 

 

“I’m already ready for you, stretched and wet. I need you so bad.”

 

“Such a needy little thing. You are daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” he says grinding back onto my cock. 

 

I want to prep him more but I know he wants it now. Even without seeing it, I know he is leaking precum through his cute undies all over our sheets. I know he’s going to be sore tomorrow. And I know that is exactly want he wants. 

 

With no preamble, I push into him and he gasps. I’m all the way inside him, he’s warm and clamps around me. I want to revel in this feeling but I know he wants me to move. I also enjoy the friction that our bodies create and want to chase the burn. He begins to buck up against me, fucking himself onto me. Fucking hell, do I love him when he is like this. 

 

I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand inside his panties, near the bow, to push him onto me as I crash into him. He’s growling into the pillow. “Nah uh, baby, I need to hear you.” I pull the pillow from under him. He lifts up and places his hands on the headboard. 

 

“Fuck me, daddy. Yes, yes, right  _ there.  _ Love you inside me.”

 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” I move my hands to his hips, slowly pulling out and quickly snapping back into him. The drag feels so good for me and when I push I am hitting him right where he likes it. 

 

His head is hanging low between his arms as he grips the headboard, fingers turning white. “I don’t know how much longer I can stay like this.” 

 

I pull out of him gently so he can turn onto his back. I feel his silkened legs brush again mine as he situates himself. His hard, neglected, bright red cock strains against the blue cloth. This new position has me reeling. I finally seal his lips in a kiss, massaging his lips with mine, seeking out his tongue with mine. I move down his body painting his skin with my tongue. Once I reach his cock, I free it with my hand and gently stroke him. 

 

“David, please,” he urges. He wants me to suck him or fuck him or both. 

 

“Soon enough, love.” I want to play first. His legs are spread. The space between the top of the lace trim and the inseam of the panties is delectable. I give him a series of kitten licks on each thigh. He is mewling above me. I want more. I sink my teeth into the meatiest part and use my tongue to suck. He pulls my hair hard. I begin to jerk him off faster while biting into his other thigh. 

 

“I don’t care if it’s your finger or your dick, stick something in me now!”

 

I stop to look up at him and his eyes, filled with longing and distress, are on mine. “Someone’s bossy.” I get on my knees in between his legs and enter him sharply. He has a cocky smirk on his face that I must get rid of. I lean down to kiss it away. At the same time, I quicken my pace. He cries out into my mouth. His nylon covered legs wrap around my hips, his arms wrapped around me like he’s afraid he’ll get thrown off the ride. 

 

“Don’t stop, fuck, fuck me, just like that, oh god, oh shit, please.”

 

I’m so close. “Where do you want it, baby?”

 

“On me, please.”

 

I can feel him clenching around me and after a few more thrusts I pull out. He spreads his legs and looks at me as I stroke off strips of cum all over his stomach. He runs his fingers through some of the mess and brings them to his mouth, licks and hums at the taste. I move to finish him off and he swats at my hand. 

 

“What do you want?” I can tell he is getting bashful and playful. “You can tell me.” 

 

“Fuck me with the rest of your cum, while I jack off?” He asks it like a question that he knows I would never say no to. 

 

I swipe through the remaining spunk with two fingers and breach his abused hole. He begins working his cock. I curl my fingers inside him to poke at his prostate. He is panting, beating away, racing toward his release.   

 

“Cum for me, Patrick.”

 

Seconds later, he covers his stomach with his cum where mine was just moments ago. Then, he collapses. While he retains his faculties, I jump up to grab a cloth. I return to the bed and he still hasn’t moved. I clean him up, drop the cloth on the side of the bed. 

 

“I don’t think I can move,” he says barely above a whisper.

 

“You don’t have to. Can I get you anything?”

 

He shakes his head with the little energy he has. I lay down next to him and he curls into me, draps his silky leg over mine, places his head on my chest. I lazily run my fingers through his hair. “You are incredible. I love you so much. Are you uncomfortable in this? Can you keep it on for a bit?”

 

“Yes, it feels really nice, actually.”

 

“That’s great to hear. You look deliciously sinful.”

 

He lifts his head up, “only for you, David.” 

 

We kiss tenderly. I love seeing him like this. And I love that I’m the only one who gets to see him like this.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
